fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Gladius
Akira, is a S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, and uses Fire and Sword Magic. She is a member of Fairy Tail guild, and previously the partner of Natsu Dragneel. '''She also uses Ignis et Gladius which means Fire and Sword. Appearance Akira is a slim young woman with average height and below average build, She has long scarlet hair which is tied up into a small pontail on the left side of her head, leaving all of the hair loss. She has blue eyes, with long eyelashes. She has a curvaceous body, and her presumed measurements are: bust; 90 cm, waist;57 cm, and hip; 88 cm. Her Blue fairy tail stamp is located at her Left Shoulder.E Personality Akira is described as the perfect teenage girl around town. She possesses an overall charismatic feel, kind-hearted, excels in everything she does, and despite her popularity, she remains humble, thus earning the admiration by her fellow guildmates and faculty alike. She also portrays a very sweet and cute personality. Her voice is also calm, more feminine, and very refined. History ... Magic and Abilities '''Ignis et Gladius(イグニスらグラディウス''Ingunisu-ra Guradiusu''): Ignis et Gladius is one of Akira's magic, which is strong and means: Fire("ignis"), Gladius("Sword") * Ignis(イグニス''Igunisu''): A beam of Purple Flames appears on Akira's first, and punches it direct to her opponent. Sword Magic(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magicused by various mages. Alongside Requip, this is one of the most common magic's in existence. * Shishi no Unari: Lion's Claw(獅子のうなり：ライオンの爪 Shishi no Unari: Raion no Tsume): Akira's magic sword transforms into a set of iron claws which she wears on her hands. She then delivers a series of slashes to her opponent, these claws can slice through solid rock. * Pluvia Laminis (プルビア ラミニス Purubia Raminisu; Latin for Rain of Blades):A sword magic spell where Akira summons a multitude of blades, grouped together as one large spear, and unleash them in an unholy fury. The "rain of blades" created by this technique is enough to kill most targets that are not heavily durable or under some sort of defense. * Tactus Pluvia (タクツス プルビア Takutusu Purubia; Latin for Touch Rain): A sword magic spell that is best used in close combat. Akira places Gehaburn to the point where it touches her target, or the weapon she is in stalemate with, and releases a straightforward flurry of blades with speed just under a jet engine. Due to it's speed and point-blank method of release, this spell is almost always lethal. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that enables the caster to generate and manipulate the element of fire. Fire Magic is said to be the most basic of Elemental Magics and perhaps one of the simplest magics in existence, as it is more often than not the very first magic that many magicians discover. * Fire Bullet (ファイア・バレット, Faia Baretto) is a Fire Magic Spell that allows the caster to fire a bullet-esque sphere of flame towards the target. Fire Bullet is known to be exceedingly basic in execution and it tends to be the first spell that those who take up elemental magic learn; indeed, it is near universal to the point that more often than not, any fire-elemental magician possess it within their arsenal. Fire Bullet itself harnesses the very fundamentals of spell formation to result in what could be considered an embodiment of what it is to make a magic into a spell. In any case, when performing Fire Bullet, the caster expels magical energies from their body, causing eternano in the vicinity to be drawn towards these energies like a magnet, resulting a the typical fusion of eternano and magical energy- from this point, the caster harnesses Shape Transformation in order to knead these energies into a sphere of varying sizes, typically as big as the user's upper body before using their Fire Magic to excite and speed up the motion of the magical energies through willpower alone, manipulating the kinetic energies of said particles to ignite them, resulting in the formation of a smoldering sphere of flame. From here, the caster launches the fireball at their enemy through either a physical motion or mental command. In any case, this orb of roaring flame shoots right towards the target at relatively high speeds, resulting in the fireball displaying a punching force which flies forth in a straight line at high speeds. Because the particles which compose the Fire Bullet are completely compacted, the projectile functions in a similar manner to that of a drill, boring into anything that is unfortunate enough to get in the way of the spell, dealing multiple hits up to a maximum of five, followed by a medium-sized explosion upon contact which causes relatively notable amounts of damage and destruction, while also serving to knock the opponent back, leaving a sizzling crater; it can also blow apart solid, reinforced walls- though Fire Bullet itself seems to fizzle out after a distance of fifty meters in flight unless the caster continuously pours magical energy to reinforce its composition. Exceptionally variable when compared to many other spells, Fire Bullet is known to be capable of being fired from any range and standing point, even in the air- though underwater makes it impossible. Fire Bullet can be modified into all sorts of sizes and can be manipulated into almost any formation deemed necessary, even having the spheres orbit around the caster to form a defensive barrier. * Armageddon(ハルマゲドン''Harumagedon''): This is one of Akira's mastered spells of Fire Magic. * Amaterasu (アマテラス Amaterasu): One of her most powerful techniques, which creates black flames that are inextinguishable, these flames follow the opponent until they are burned, unless the user is unable to see them, or they are countered with a special type of water. Equipment Fire Katana Relationships ... Trivia * Akira has kind heart, which means she felt the most pain. * Akira's father, was also a user of Ignis et Gladius, and killed the most people for some reasons. * Akira used to be an extremely feared person.